Glass Half Full
by CandyCane4451
Summary: When your enemy is supposed to be the one who protects you, what do you do? Dean/OC Rated M for potential smut/language/and violence to come.
1. Chapter 1

Jaycie

I try to calm my tears and quiet my breathing. If he can't find me, maybe he will just give up. I stay perfectly still, staring at my bedroom floor from underneath my bed. I shiver as I hear him slowly come up the stairs. I'm used to him hitting me. It's been happening for years. Tonight he's been more violent. If I make it through this, I'm gonna have some nasty bruises tomorrow. He shuffles into my room, and I watch his bare feet pace around. He suddenly stops. I have to stop myself from gasping. I know this is it. He bends down and stares at my tear stained face. He grins viciously and reaches for me.

Dean

South Carolina. This isn't a state we come to often. The residents have a tendency to be very religious, so there isn't much problem with supernatural creatures. The few cases we have seen here, have been gnarly. Sam comes out of the small town library.

"There are demon signs all over the place. Dead livestock, storms, the works."

"Really Sammy, all that research to tell us what we already know?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Ok Sam, so what are we working with. Any idea who the demons are possessing?"

"Well, there have been multiple teen deaths, and a couple suicides. Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe other teenagers being possessed and terrorizing the local high school?" Something about that didn't sound right to me, but it was a good theory.

"Why don't we go see the sheriff and see what he can tell us?"

We drive through the small town. I notice that everything looks antique, and that there are trees everywhere. We reach the sheriff's office, which is really just a department in the small city hall building.

"I'm Agent Forrester and this is my partner, Agent Cain. We heard about the numerous deaths over at FBI, and we were sent to check it out. What's going on around here?" The sheriff didn't even bother to check our badges. He took off his hat and scratched his head.

"Well it's the damndest thing. When you think of bullying, you assume it's the other kids at school. You don't expect the parents to be the bullies. It's like the parents turned on their kids. Half of the kids were beaten to death, and the others killed themselves due to emotional abuse. We don't have enough to cells to compensate for all of the adults we've had to arrest. What I can't figure out, is why these parents are turning. The kids who have died had great relationships with their parents. There were never any problems before. It was just a sudden change. I'll have Marsha, my assistant, give you the files. Maybe you can find something we missed". Well that was easy.

Jaycie

Play dead. If he thinks you are dead, he will go away.

"I aint stupid girl. I'm not gonna stop until I know you are dead. I don't have a choice. You might as well make this easy on the both of us". I turn to face my father. I'm to see tears running down his cheeks. He is shaking and I can tell he is fighting some internal war. That's when our neighbor, Phil, walks into my room. My spirits lift. Someone is here to rescue me!

"Chuck, I told you what you had to do. If you don't kill her, you know what will happen. Do you want her to be tortured by my finest demons for the rest of her life?" I whip my head to look at him when he says the word demon. That's when I notice his jet black eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't expecting to get reviews so quickly! It inspired me to go ahead and write another chapter. Thanks Olivesandowls2001! Of course the only thing I own is my character Jaycie. I wanted to let you know that in my story, Sam and Dean are about 22 years old. I want there to be romance later and I'm not cool with the age gap they would have.**

Dean

"Parents turning on kids? That's some dark shit. If it weren't for the dead cows and lightning storms I wouldn't even think this was supernatural. There are some messed up parents out there, but that doesn't always mean demons."

"Yeah I know Dean, but we gotta figure out how to save the kids in this town before there aren't any left. There doesn't seem to be any patterns. Just a lot of dead teenagers".

"I say tomorrow we hit the local high school. Ask around and look for any kids who look like they're going through hell". Sam nods. We pull up to the only motel around. I get our room keys as Sam gets the box of files out of the back seat. We get into the room and Sam gets to work. I flip through the tv channels. Is there nothing better to watch than this Kardashian chick?

"Hey Dean, I think I found one of the next victims", Sam calls from the small table. I get up and walk over to see what he is talking about.

"This case file must have been put in here by accident. This girl, Jaycie, came in a few years ago and said that her dad had been beating her. It says here that after investigation, there was no proof of abuse". I shake my head.

"Yeah, but she filed years ago. This isn't some sudden beating. This guy has already been hurting her, there is no reason to think that this has anything to do with any demons".

Jaycie

It feels like Phil's black eyes are staring into my soul.

"So what'll it be Chuck? Death or never ending torture? What will you choose for your dear Jaycie?" My dad swallows audibly. This whole thing is starting to make me mad.

"Um yeah. Why does he get to choose my future? Living with him has already been hell. He has been beating me for years. And who the hell are you to think that you get to give this ultimatum. Demon or no demon, you can't sit here and screw up my life more!" I scream across the room. Phil just starts laughing at me.

"You make some interesting points here sweet heart. Say Chuck, you have been doing a pretty good job of torturing her all these years. You would be a good asset to my team, of course we would have to break you in first. You know what, Jaycie here gave me a brilliant idea. Instead of worrying about the angsty teenager, I'll take you instead. Don't worry you'll love it Chuck!" I go flying across the room and slam against the wall. Phil stabs my father and then black smoke erupts from his mouth.

Dean

"Sam, I don't see why we are showing up to these people's house at 8:00 pm when we have no reason to think there are demons involved". Sam ignores me and walks up to the door and rings the doorbell. The porch light flickers and that's all the sign we need. We bust through the door and look around. There is no one around, so we go up the stairs. Down a small hallway, there are three doors. I look at Sam when I hear whimpering from one of the open doors. I rush in to find a man, dead on the floor. Beside him is another man, unconscious. I hear the whimpering again. It's coming from the corner of the room. I slowly walk around the bed to see a teenage girl, badly beaten and bleeding, curled up in a ball crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own Jaycie, though owning Dean would be pretty great if I do say so myself. I promise to try to do better about updating. Please leave me some reviews!**

Jaycie

Did that just happen? Should I be upset or relieved? I know he hurt me but he was still my father? Before today I didn't even know demons existed, and now they have totally flipped my life around. What am I supposed to believe? My body is wracked with grief and shock. Im crying so loudly I almost don't hear the other people in the room. I hear someone clear their throat and I roll over. I would jump to my feet, but I don't feel that I have the strength. Standing above me are two men. They are obviously beautiful, but look as though they have fought a thousand wars. Their eyes are tired and filled with concern.

"Are you okay?" the tall one with shaggy hair asks. I don't know how to answer him. He waits for my answer as patiently as he can. The other man, the older one who looks like he has seen the bottom of too many empty beer bottles, is starting to get frustrated.

"What did you see? Are you okay? Can you even speak?" He asks sarcastically. I look up at him and do the only thing I can think to do. I get up, dart into the bathroom across the hall, and lock the door. I cannot deal with anymore demons today.

Dean

Sam looks at me wearily.

"What? She wasn't talking. We are trying to work a case here Sam!" I shout incredulously.

"Dean, she's obviously hurt. Saving people is kinda in our job description here. And now you have scared her into the bathroom." He sighed. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked gently.

"I know that a lot of things have happened here today, and I'm sure you are pretty confused. We are the good guys and we want to explain what happened and get you some medical help if you need it." He waited to hear an answer. After several moments of no reply he knocked again.

"Screw this Sam". I walked over to the door and knocked loudly.

"If you don't open this door I will kick it in. I'm not joking here sweetheart. We can do this the easy way or the hard way". Sam shot me a look that could kill. We sat waiting for the door to be opened. After about a minute of waiting I got impatient and decided to fulfill my promise. The door was nothing more than a few thin pieces of wood. A toddler could have taken it down. As the door swings open, we look to see the lone window open, curtains whipping in the wind.

"Damn it!"

Jaycie

I'll admit it. I ran like hell. To be honest, running is not my favorite activity in the world, but at this point my body is not concerned with the burning in my lungs. I dart in and out of the tree line that is behind all the houses on my street. I often wish that we lived in a better neighborhood, but tonight I'm happy that there aren't many street lights to point out my location.

After ten minutes I realize, I have no clue where the hell I am going. I have no one to run to. I can't hide out in women's restrooms forever. It doesn't matter where I go, how do I know that every person I meet isn't some demon waiting to take me to hell? Where will I be safe? I almost hit myself for my stupidity. I live in the Bible belt. There is literally a church on every corner. All I have to do is find one that is unlocked and hopefully that will be a safe haven long enough for me to get a game plan together. I begin to run in the direction of the nearest church. As I near the small white building, I begin to feel the burden of my injuries. My breath is becoming ragged and I can feel the bruises forming. I pull on the door handles, praying they are open. As luck would have it, they give and swing open. I lay down underneath a pew, keeping my eyes trained towards the door. As the last of the adrenaline leaves my body, a paralyzing wave of pain and exhaustion hits me. I have to keep my eyes open. I need to watch the door. I repeat this mantra over and over in my head. The church doors swing open and I see two pairs of combat boots enter curiously. I do my best to keep my breathing quiet and my body still. The boots slowly make their way up the middle aisle of the church stopping at pew before continuing. I can tell that whoever this is, is definitely looking for something or someone. They make it to my pew. I hold my breath. I can see knees hit the ground beside me and suddenly I am face to face with none other than the shaggy haired man from before.

"Seriously, just let us help you." I begin to argue as the world goes black.


End file.
